Presents
by kuku88
Summary: (Bday gift for Marisa Lee!): Boomer himself didn't know how he REALLY felt. It was nice knowing he was so popular and "well-loved", but annoying to know he'd have to sift through countless of meaningless gifts each day. Most of the time he'd turn the poor girls down, and girls that he DID date didn't usually last very long. "We could pretend we're dating...?" R&R, please!


_**Presents**___

Happy (very late) birthday, Marisa Lee_! I'm sorry for the wait. ;w;_

_So here's your story request...!:_

**Her Request: **A Boomer x Buttercup story

**_Presents:_**

* * *

Boomer had always liked getting presents. Then again, so did everyone else he knew. They'd rip the wrapping paper or tissue paper off during Christmas and on their birthdays, excited to see what was beneath.

Boomer didn't know anyone who didn't like presents.

Still, it was the same old routine now:

Boomer would open his locker and _POOF! _ He was suddenly showered with love letters, chocolates, cookies, flowers, cards, charms, and other gifts.

...He didn't even know how those fangirls managed to shove everything into his locker.

At first he was honoured, and he was still rather flattered, but it was starting to get annoying. Like, each day he'd have to pick through the little gifts and read the cards and letters, because people expected you to read them.

And he would have gifts piled on his desks in his classes, or he'd be greeted with gifts by daring students willing to give it to him face-to-face. Hell, he even got "secret admirer" letters, but barely ever bothered to find out who they were.

His brothers went through this too, but they all had different reactions: Butch loved the attention. Brick didn't care, and Bandit was too nice to say anything rude about the presents. Blaster didn't mind, really; but Braker both hated and loved it.

Boomer himself didn't know how he _really _ felt. It was nice knowing he was so popular and "well-loved", but annoying to know he'd have to sift through countless of meaningless gifts each day. Most of the time he'd turn the poor girls down, and girls that he _did _ date didn't usually last very long.

Still, Boomer had to admit he was flattered by the attention.

One day while he was picking up some of the cards that had fluttered to the floor when he'd opened his locker door, something...or rather, some_one _ended up slamming into him.

"Ah!" cried Boomer, the gifts and cards in his arms falling out of his grasp. He groaned as he rubbed his sore back, sitting up.

In the small shower of red and pink letters and cards, Boomer saw a flash of green before someone fell on top of him.

_Their lips brushed. _

Whoever this person was, they quickly sat up and mumbled a "sorry" with a red face.

Boomer sat up. The shower cleared and he saw a girl with an athlete's body. She was wearing a green cap, and had raven-black, rather short hair...

His eyes widened as he scrambled backwards and threw up his finger, pointing. "B-_Buttercup_!?" he stammered, covering his mouth. _Did we just _kiss_!?_

She blinked as she looked up, cheeks still pink, but now they looked like they were on fire. "B-_Boomer_!?" she shouted back.

"What are _you _ doing here!?" they both shouted at each other at the same time.

"I was running so fast I didn't have time to stop!" Buttercup yelled back.

"And I was standing here at my locker picking up these cards!" Boomer shouted back at her.

Buttercup paused, picking up another one of the love letters and scanning it. She began to read aloud:

_"'Boomer,_

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Cats and dogs are cute,

And so are you!'"

She scrunched up her nose, but continued reading:

_"'You're so cute, Boomer! And I really like you, so I'm hoping you could date me...? Here's my number; please call back!_

You'll totally get laid if you do!

Signed, I totally have a crush on you,

-Tiffany'"

Buttercup stared at the card, before shaking her head in slight disgust. She turned to Boomer and stared at him. "What the fuck is this...?" she demanded.

Boomer blushed. "I... Don't ask me! I don't control what annoying fangirls write."

"...Whatever." Buttercup got up and snorted, rolling her eyes. She tossed the card into the air, and Boomer reached over to catch it. She then gave a half-hearted wave. "I'll see you later. Let's just pretend this _never _ happened, 'kay? I don't need a mob of angry fangirls coming after me."

Boomer blushed even more. "Y-Yeah, okay..."

* * *

The next day, Boomer was picking up cards again and stuffing them into his bag. He was walking up some stairs. It was lunch, and he'd told Brick he'd meet him at the library, before going to meet up with the others.

As he fumbled with the papers in his hands, Boomer got some chocolate from his bag. They would melt later, and besides, why let good chocolate go to waste...?

As he walked, he suddenly felt something slam into him for the second time in two days straight. He stumbled and fell back, rolling down the stairs uncomfortably.

_...Once again, lips crashed onto his._

This time's kiss was much stronger than the last time.

The lips of whoever was falling crashed onto his, and this sent Boomer's head back to the floor. Boomer blinked in surprise, at both the "kiss" and the impact.

Boomer blinked when the kiss was over, looking down to see the top of someone's black hair. He felt something twist in his stomach. "B-Buttercup...?" he stammered.

What were the chances! She'd crashed into him, and their lips had apparently locked..._again_!

Buttercup looked up, her eyes widening as she flushed bright red. "B―"

_"Boomer!?" _ a voice shouted.

Both of them turned (Buttercup being on top of Boomer, who was now against a wall). She was basically in a crawling position, where her arms were pinning Boomer down and her legs were bent. Boomer was leaned against the wall, arms bent.

The speaker had been...

"Tiffany!?" Boomer cried in shock.

"Y-You just _kissed _ her!" Tiffany was gasping, looking horrified as she pointed a well-manicured nail at Buttercup.

Boomer rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Uhh...yeah...?" His face flushed pink.

"You just...just..._ugh_!" Tiffany suddenly threw her hands into the air as she tore at her hair. "You never answered my letter, so I sent you _five _more, and now you're kissing another girl!?"

Boomer blinked, staring at her. "Wait...what...?"

"I sent you _five _ more letters!" Tiffany huffed.

Boomer raked through the cards in his bag and on the ground, pulling out a few. He began to read aloud:

_"'Hey, Boomer,_

Why didn't you answer? You're probably busy and all, but I'm still waiting for an answer~

Waiting,

Tiffany'"

_"'Boomer, I know you're busy, but _please _ answer already!_

-Tiffany'"

_"'You still owe me an answer! Boomer! Where are you!?_

-Tiffany'"

_"'Give me an answer, Boomer! _C'mon_! I'm waiting on you!_

-Getting impatient,

Tiffany'"

_"'Are you ready to answer me yet!? _BOOMER! _HURRY UP AND _REPLY_! DID YOU EVEN _READ _ MY LETTER!?_

-Tiffany'"  
  
Tiffany then thrust her phone in his face, tapping the screen. "I even sent you _three texts_!"

Boomer blinked. "How do you even have my number..."

"Butch gave it to me." Tiffany folded her arms, looking like a defiant little brat.

Boomer raised an eyebrow. She must've been bothering Butch quite a lot if he gave it to her.

"If you don't give me an answer―and it better be the _right _ answer―by tomorrow, I _SWEAR _ YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET IT!" Tiffany shook a trembling hand gripping her phone at him, before turning around and storming away.

"..._Fuck_," Boomer finally managed to say.

"Well, you're screwed." Buttercup turned around to leave.

"Hey, wait a sec! Come back here!" Boomer called, grabbing her wrist. "You're in this too!"

Buttercup turned around, squirming. "What...? It's not _my _ fault you're so good-looking that your fangirls won't leave you alone."

Boomer stared at her, and she let out another "what?" before realizing what she'd just said. Buttercup blushed and said, "I mean...y'know..."

"No, no; I get it." Boomer shook his head to clear it.

"So can I go now?" Buttercup asked hopefully, turning away and staring back at him with an awkward, forced smile.

Boomer stared at her, unamused. _"No."_

Buttercup sighed, her smile falling flat as she turned back around and rolled her eyes. "Ugh; it was worth the try anyway." She then straightened and folded her arms. "So what do you want from _me_? Tiff already thinks we're dating, so maybe we should just stay _away _ from each other...?" She raised an eyebrow.

Boomer blinked, before something clicked inside of his head (yeah, _real _ shocker there, and a lightbulb happened to go off). He snapped his fingers as he grinned. "Ah-ha! That's it! I've got it, Buttercup!"

"...Got what...?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Ah..." Boomer trailed off, realizing he'd have to explain his idea to Buttercup. He shifted awkwardly. "Well..." Then he trailed off again.

Buttercup blinked, staring at him in confusion. _What's _wrong _ with him...? _"What...? Spit it out already!"

"Well...we could...pretend we're dating...?" Boomer finally managed to finish.

"Oh, okay." Buttercup shrugged, and almost 2 seconds or so of silence passed before she jumped up and screamed, _"WHAT!?"_

Boomer flinched, holding his hands up. "I know, I _know_! It's a weird idea, but it'll get Tiffany off our backs!"

"You mean _your _back! Find some other _willing _ fangirl to be your stupid fake girlfriend!" Buttercup shouted back. She placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not doing it!" She turned away in a definitive pout.

Boomer raised an eyebrow. _She looks cute, _ he thought. He shook his head to clear it. _Okay what the hell am I doing!? _ Taking a deep breath, Boomer said, "Look, we've already kissed _twice_―and whose faul. do you think _that _ is―"

"It was by accident!" Buttercup protested indignantly.

"―...Whatever. Anyway, because of that and the fact she _already _ thinks we're dating, and that we've kissed already, WHY THE HELL _NOT_?" Boomer finished.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes. "...You _swear _ this'll work."

"For sure!" Boomer promised.

"...Ugh, _fine_!" Buttercup groaned, throwing her hands into the air after staring at him with narrowed eyes for awhile.

"Ahh _thank _ you!" Boomer clapped his hands together. "Now I won't have to deal with Tiffany!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "That better be the _only _ reason, mister."

"Oh, sure it is," Boomer responded with a smirk.

Buttercup hit him. "Don't push your luck, you cheeky little devil!"

"Okay, okay; you don't have to kill me, Butters." Boomer rubbed his sore arm.

"_Humph_. If this doesn't work I'm gonna kill you," Buttercup scowled.

Boomer shrugged. "Look, we'll just tell her we're dating tomorrow―I'm sure if she's a smart person, she'll leave us alone after that."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "And if she's _not _ a 'smart' person...?" She did air-quotations at "smart".

"...I'd rather not say," Boomer responded, raising an eyebrow in return.

Sighing, Buttercup groaned and closed her eyes. For a few moments she was silent, tousling her hair and grumbling only under her breath. Finally, she turned around and stared at him. "..._Fine_," she muttered with a loud sigh.

"...Awesome! Tiff will _definitely _get off my back now!" Boomer cheered, doing a slight fist-pump.

Buttercup snorted and rolled her eyes. "You know I'm just doing this for _only _ that reason, right?"

"Well, _duh_," Boomer agreed.

Buttercup folded her arms. "You said that like it was a good thing."

"I thought it was what you wanted...?" Boomer shrugged.

"...I'm still a girl, y'know. And I'm slightly offended to hear that you don't give a single fucking crap about pretending to be my _'boyfriend'_."

Boomer laughed slightly. "Oh _relax_, Butters. You know I only mean it in the 'friendly' way. I don't actually think you'll be bad girlfriend material."

Buttercup didn't know why, but she blushed.

...Aaand then she hit him.

"Hey! _Ow_! What was _that _for!? I thought we were having a _moment_!" Boomer cried, rubbing his sore arm.

"For being an _idiot_!" Buttercup shot back, before storming off.

"The deal's still on, right...?" Boomer called after her.

_"Whatever!" _ shouted Buttercup.

_Girls... I'll never understand them. _Boomer shook his head, still rubbing his sore arm as he grumbled to himself; something about women and hormones and periods and mood swings...

* * *

The next day came by quickly.

If one asked, Boomer would admit he _was _ nervous (and then he'd ask how the heck you knew about his "plan"), but he tried not to think too much about it.

Buttercup wouldn't call herself nervous (maybe she was just denying it), but she knew she had a weird feeling about pretending _Boomer _was her boyfriend.

By the time it was lunchtime, Boomer and Buttercup met up at the blue Ruff's locker, where they _knew _ Tiffany would appear.

Sure enough, the "sweet" girl appeared just as predicted.

...And sure enough, she greeted them with lots of love:

"...What's _she _ doing here?" Tiffany immediately asked, pointing a well-manicured nail at Buttercup and sending her a glare.

_It's not like I _want _ to be here, _bitch_,_ Buttercup shot back in her head. She could just _feel _ the anger bubbling inside of her.

"Umm...well...you see..." Boomer shifted uncomfortably as he rubbed his arm. "Well...we're..._Icouldn'ttellyouyesterdaybutwe'redating_," he said quickly.

Tiffany stared at him blankly. "...What."

"Yeeeeah..." Boomer rubbed his arm, his eyes shifting.

_"What." _ Tiffany's hands tightened into fists. "_What_. Did. You. Say?"

"We're _dating_," Buttercup huffed, irritated. She folded her arms. "Are you _deaf _ or something...?"

"I didn't ask _you_!" Tiffany snapped. She turned back to Boomer. "Boomie, _tell _me this isn't true. _Please_."

Boomer blinked, before forcing himself to stare blankly at her. "...Would I joke about something like this...?"

Tiffany swallowed. "...Perhaps not; but maybe you're lying."

Buttercup sent Boomer an almost panicked glare.

Boomer thought fast: "C'mon, Tiff―who do you think I am...? _Butch_...? No way!"

"...Okay," Tiffany finally breathed. "You have a point there. Okay." She took a deep breath.

Boomer grabbed Buttercup's hand, pulling her closer to him. "Get ready," he whispered.

Buttercup wasn't sure what he meant, but she soon found out:

"BOOMER HOW COULD YOU _DO _ THIS TO ME I _LIKED _ YOU AND I THOUGHT WE _HAD _ SOMETHING!"

"Tiffany, please―" Boomer tried to interrupt quickly.

"DON'T _'PLEASE' _ME!" she shouted. "HOW _COULD _ YOU... HOW COULD YOU DATE _THIS _ GIRL!?"

A crowd was already gathering, all curious as to what the heck was going on.

"Well, I _like _ her; maybe _that's _ why!" Boomer shot back, with surprising conviction.

"YOU _WHAT_!? You can't be serious! She's...She's a _ruffian_!" Tiffany shouted back. "And are you saying you don't like _me_!?"

"Well, not exactly when you send me so many letters and texts; try to threaten and force me to be your girlfriend when I already _have _ one; and _especially _ not if you're yelling at me while drawing unnecessary attention to us!" Boomer stopped for a gasp of air.

"Are you _serious_!?" Tiffany cried.

_"Very!" _retorted Boomer.

Buttercup stared at the blue Ruff in surprise. She'd never expected him to have so much..._confidence_.

_The guy's got guts; you gotta admire that. _ Buttercup smiled, before quickly shaking her head to clear it. Shit_, what am I _doing_!? Am I getting _attracted _ to him!?_

As she scolded herself in her head, Buttercup managed to hear something Tiffany said...:

"―then kiss her in front of _everybody _ to prove it!"

Buttercup's head shot up. _"What!?" _ she cried.

"Is something _wrong _ with that!?" Tiffany shot back. "If you're _dating_, kissing should be no problem!"

Buttercup was about to retort, before Boomer quickly intervened.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_; let's not be too hasty here. Of _course _ it's no problem; the only thing is that Buttercup and I don't want to do it _publicly_...in front of _everyone_."

Tiffany snorted, folding her arms. "It shouldn't be a problem."

Boomer glanced hopefully at Buttercup, and she only glared back. He winced.

_"This wasn't part of the deal!" _ she hissed.

"Buttercup, please _listen _ to me for a s―!" Boomer tried to beg, but Buttercup then shouted.

"No, _you _ listen to _me_! I don't _want _ to do this!" Buttercup shouted into his ear, making him wince.

Tiffany raised an eyebrow.

Buttercup then stormed off, grumbling under her breath. All the students parted to let her through.

"..._Well_, Boomer...?" Tiffany's lips were in a pout off to one side, her arms were crossed and she was leaning.

"Uhh..." He glanced at the direction Buttercup was leaving. "...I gotta go."

"Hey! What about _me_!?" Tiffany cried.

"All of you; just wait here! Butters just...doesn't want to do it publicly; like I said!" Boomer called back over his shoulder, already dashing off.

"HEY! _BOOMER_!" Tiffany cried, stomping her foot down as she unfolded her arms. Her hands tightened into fists.

Meanwhile, Boomer followed Buttercup outside to where a small hill with one tree growing on it stood.

"Buttercup...?" he called softly.

"Go away," Buttercup muttered back, not looking at him.

Boomer sighed as he leaned against the tree. "Look, I'm sorry Tiffany's making us do this; but _please_. I _need _ your help. C'mon, BC; you can't back out now! Tiff will never let you live it down and will keep bothering me if we don't do this."

"And whose fault do you think _that _ is!?" Buttercup shot back, spinning around and glaring up at him. He was startled to see angry tears in her eyes.

"Butter...cup...?" he asked cautiously, reaching out to touch her.

Buttercup shrugged him off. "Leave me _alone_," she snapped, rubbing her eyes. "Are you surprised to see that I have _feelings _ and shit?"

"N-No; I've just never seen you cry―"

"I'm _not _ crying...! ...Well, okay...maybe a _little_—but _not really_!" Buttercup snapped back.

"Okay, okay! _Jeez_..." Boomer held his hands up.

Buttercup simply glared at him before turning her flushed face away.

A few seconds of silence passed as Boomer shifted uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his head.

"...Why are you still here?" Buttercup finally muttered, eyes narrowed. ...She still wasn't looking at him.

"...Well, I want to apologize," Boomer finally sighed awkwardly.

Buttercup glanced at him in surprise.

Boomer knelt down and took her hand, as if proposing to her. And in a way, he was. "Buttercup, please accept my sincerest apologies and please agree to be my girlfriend. Do this for me―no; for _yourself_. We've already kissed twice; third time's the charm...right...?"

Buttercup stared into his unblinking blue eyes. She couldn't stare for long though, as she turned around and flushed red. "Wh-Whatever," she muttered.

"Do you forgive me...?" Boomer tested carefully.

Buttercup sighed. "...I guess," she muttered.

Another few moments of silence passed, as Boomer continued to stare at her with hopeful eyes and she continued to look away. But then...:

"...Okay, _fine_," Buttercup sighed loudly with a red face as she stood up. She had closed her eyes, but now they were open and she was pouting. "...Let's go back."

"...OMIGOD _REALLY_!? _THANK YOU_!" Boomer cried, leaping up. He almost gave her a hug, but Buttercup sent him a glare.

"...Don't push your luck; _dumbass_. Let's get going before I change my mind," Buttercup muttered.

"Oh...right; of course," Boomer agreed, blushing as he laughed sheepishly. He withdrew his arms and placed them behind his back, before following Buttercup back into the school. She rolled her eyes.

When they got back inside, Buttercup folded her arms in front of Tiffany. "Okay, we're ready to do this."

Tiffany sneered. "What happened to being _'unwilling to do this publicly'_?"

Buttercup only smirked as she looked up at Boomer. "Oh; my..._'schoompi-pie' _here convinced me to do it."

Everyone began whispering. If Buttercup was willing to use "baby talk names", then it _must _ be serious.

Tiffany only growled slightly as she narrowed her eyes. "Okay then," she said through gritted teeth, "_kiss_. Right here; right now."

"...I have a _better _ idea." Buttercup smiled slyly. "Why not we go outside? I know the _perfect _ place where _everyone _ can see us."

"Okay, _fine_," Tiffany agreed sullenly, folding her arms again.

Boomer wondered what the green Puff was planning as he followed her out. As they walked, more and more curious students joined the already large crowd of teens following Buttercup, Boomer, and Tiffany.

When they got outside, Buttercup led the way to the small hill.

Boomer joined her at the top, and Tiffany followed.

"Okay, _now_ _kiss_. I don't want all this hiking and ruining my perfectly good shoes go to waste..." The teenaged girl was rambling as she shook out her feet.

_How stupid, _Boomer couldn't help but think with a shake of his head. _This hill's so small and yet it's _already _ "a lot of hiking"...?_

Buttercup turned to the blue Ruff. "Okay, Boomie. Let's _kiss_." She batted her eyelashes.

Boomer suddenly felt like he was five again; the day he was first created, when they were about to be kissed by the Powerpuff Girls... Only, he'd been kissed by Bubbles, not Buttercup. Buttercup had kissed Butch.

Boomer started sweating when he realized his mind was going on and on again. _Am I _really _ not ready for this...? _ He couldn't help but wonder. _That'd be ironic, seeing as _I'm _the one who convinced Buttercup to do it..._

Buttercup didn't look nervous at all; at least not anymore, Boomer couldn't help but notice with admiration.

The blue Ruff remembered to close his eyes when Buttercup closed hers.

_Then their lips met. _

It was...pretty good, to say the least.

All of a sudden Boomer didn't feel nervous anymore. Fireworks were going off in his head. His heart was racing. _Buttercup didn't taste that bad..._

Her hands became entangled in his hair, and he wrapped his arms around her. The two lost themselves in the kiss, shifting as they kissed.

When they finally parted for air, Boomer was panting. His face red, he held a hand to his fast-beating heart. He looked up and caught Buttercup's gaze. For a few silent moments, they only stared at each other.

But then Boomer smiled at her, which made her smile slightly back at him.

At that moment, Boomer remembered _why _ they had kissed...and a pretty _passionate _ one at that. He looked up to study Tiffany and the rest of the students' reactions.

...They were shocked, to say the least.

The few moments of shocked silence passed, and students began chattering all at once.

"OMG they _actually kissed_!"

"With _that _ display, they're probably the school's _newest_, _hottest _ couple!"

"Ooooh how do you think _Tiffany _feels!?"

"_Shhh_; looks like we're about to find out!"

_That one student was right. _

Tiffany's mouth was wide open, her posture rigid. She was still shocked. Then all of a sudden her mouth clamped shut.

"Tiff...?" Boomer tried to ask, waving a hand in front of her face.

Tiffany swallowed, before her lips parted and...:

_"HOW COULD YOU _DO _ THIS TO _ME_!?"_

Boomer was taken aback. "_You're _ the one who made us," he pointed out.

"Yeah; you just gotta accept that we're _dating _ and that's _final_," Buttercup agreed, grabbing Boomer by the arm.

"You...You _bitch_!" Tiffany cried. "I didn't think you'd actually _do _ it!"

"Well, looks like you've been proven wrong." Buttercup smiled in a sickeningly sweet way. _"Now leave us alone."_

Tiffany turned to Boomer in shock, as if asking him if he was just going to let Buttercup act that way to her.

Boomer only smiled sheepishly. "Yeah...uh, sorry Tiff." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "We've already proven it, sooo...could you just not bother me from now on...?"

"I-I..." Tiffany's eyes filled with tears. "I _hate _ you, BC! I'M _SO _ EMBARRASSED!" Then the girl raced off; the crowd parting to let her through.

Boomer and Buttercup glanced at each other, grinning that they'd done it. _They'd kissed each other and survived. _

Boomer _did _ feel bad about making Tiffany cry though, but she wasn't very nice anyway. He decided to worry about _that _ later.

To the crowd, their shared gaze was one of romance.

Buttercup and Boomer were crowded and swarmed by students demanding to "know more", and all asking questions.

"When'd you get together!?"

"What do you see in him/her!?"

"I'm soooo updating my Facebook status _ASAP_!"

"I gotta tweet this now!"

"Look, I got pictures!"

"How do you feel that you did it?"

"Did you see her _crying_?"

"Yeah, did that make you feel bad?"

"Tiffany won't bother you anymore!"

Boomer smiled slightly. "Uhh...thanks for the concern, guys; but I'll have to answer those _later_."

_"Aww," _ they all whined.

"Please let us be alone," Boomer said, turning to Buttercup and winking. He grabbed her hands and sighed lovingly (quite convincing too). "We wish to be..._alone_," he said dramatically.

"Of course," the students agreed as they began to disperse.

When the students were all gone, awkward silence descended on the two. For awhile they just sat there awkwardly staring off into space; away from each other.

Soon Boomer turned to her and said, "thank you." He hesitated then. "Umm...I think I've got a gift for you..."

Buttercup laughed slightly. "I think I've had _enough _ of gifts and presents," she said jokingly.

"But it's really important," Boomer insisted.

Buttercup hesitated too then, turning to stare into his eyes. Finally, she sighed and said, "Well...okay. What is that you wish to give me...?"

_So she accepted, _Boomer thought with relief. He paused, almost hesitating, before leaning forward and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Shocked, Buttercup was silent for a few moments. But then the expected shouting came...:

"What the hell was _that _ for!?" Buttercup demanded, touching her cheek. "Why did you do that!?"

Boomer just smiled before whispering, _"Thanks again."_

Buttercup stared at him for a few moments. "Boomer... I―" But then he grinned and turned around, flying down the hill.

"C'mon, BC! Let's go back inside!"

"Hey, _Boomer_! Wait a sec!" Buttercup scrambled up and chased after him, shouting his name. He only laughed as he raced onwards.

"Try and keep up!" he shouted over his shoulder.

_"BOOMERRRRR!" _ Buttercup shouted, trying to catch up.

* * *

**Story Plan:**

_-Buttercup bumps into him again the next day, they accidentally kiss*, and Tiffany sees. She confronts him, and they read about five more letters Tiffany had sent him in one day (_just _ because he hasn't replied). She pretty much threatens him and storms off. Boomer manages to convince Buttercup to pretend to be his "girlfriend" to get Tiff off his back (seeing as they had already "kissed" anyway). The next day Boomer announces this to Tiffany, and she tells him to kiss BC in front of everyone "or else". Buttercup storms off, saying this wasn't part of the deal, but then Boomer managed to convince her again (I'm pretty good at this, he thought as he followed her out of the girls' washroom). So they do kiss, and it's actually really passionate. Shocked and embarrassed, Tiffany runs off. Other students pester them, but soon all the students disperse. When they're all gone, awkward silence descends on the two (they're on a hill with a small tree; Buttercup sits on my left and Boomer on my right). Soon Boomer turns to her and says "thank you" and that he has a gift for her. Buttercup says she's had enough of gifts almost jokingly, but Boomer insists. So she accepts and Boomer leans forward and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Shocked, Buttercup demands to know why he did that, touching her face, but he just smiles before whispering "thanks again". _

_*(use this:) The lips of whoever was falling crashed onto his, and this sent Boomer's head back to the floor. Boomer blinked in surprise, at both the "kiss" and the impact. _

* * *

_Sorry for how long it took! Thanks for being so patient! Happy (very, _very _ late birthday), Marisa Lee! _

_Sorry if it seems sorta rushed in some places... The only reason it took me so long was because of Writer's Block. n.n"_

Anyway, I hope you liked it! I hope you all _ liked it! Please remember to leave a review! ;w;_


End file.
